sad times come
by lunashevenlywacher
Summary: dont mind the name this is a YuInu mix. KAgome has the jewel but at what price. She soon discovers that though the jewel isn't of this relm dosnt mean it cant alter it. Yusuke was told that his cousin was ill all the time and invited her to his school. on
1. Default Chapter

Hello start out with a song it will set the mood.

disclamer: I Willo (blank) Do NOT own yu and Inu crew. Though if i had the chance i would.

Sad times and changes

Catch me as I fall, say you're here and it's all over now speaking to the atmosphere, no ones here and I fall into myself this truth drives me into madness I know I can stop the pain if I will it all away, don't tern away, don't give into the pain, don't try to hide though there screaming your name don't close your eyes god knows what lies behind them don't turn out the light never sleep never die. What I see but some how I know there's much more to come immobilized by my fear and seen to be blinded by my tears I can stop the pain if I will it all away don't turn away don't give into the pain don't try to hide through there screaming your name don't close your eye's god knows what lies behind them don't turn out the light never sleep never die. Fallen angels at my feet whispered voices in my ear death before my eyes lying next to me I fear she becomes me shall I give upon my end shall I begin forsaking all I've fallen for I rise to meet the end.

This song played through Kagome's head as she sat there holding the shikon jewel in her hand. After all, they had gone through, they were gone. Inuyasha, Sango, her brother, Miroku. They died in the last battle. The jewel was now whole. Sesshoumaru (sp help people) was an ally who had tried to help train her but they had little time.

_Flashy thingy_

_The battle was over. Inuyasha was leaned against a tree after he collapsed from wounds. Kugra's attack's never let off him until Naraku died from the last arrow Kagome sent flying. Sango had fallen to her brother and Miroku had sucked all the demons inside poisonous and all. Shippou and Kiarra had were at camp because they were told to stay there. Kouga joined in and barely made it. Walking over to Inuyasha. _

"_Inuyasha here" She said as she tried to hand him the jewel. He would not take it. He wouldn't move._

_End flashy thingy _

"Mommy you said that we were going back to day you have to have you cast removed" Shippou said as he walked up with Kiarra (sp right?). They walked to the well and jumped in.

Inside

"Kagome get your self in here. Yusuke is here and wants to talk with you." Mrs. H yelled to her daughter.

Kagome could sense high sprit energy. "Shippou hide you energy and look like you do when we went to sigh you up for school. Kiarra you too just go up to my room." She said as she hide her aura and walked in.

"Yusuke how you been?" she asked her favorite cousin.

"Ok but I heard that you been sick a lot lately" He asked he was overprotective of her and when he saw the cast he got mad. "How did you hurt your arm?"

"Uhh well ah I uhh?"

"Mommy were is the ... oh hi who are you?" Shippou asked when he walked in and saw the guy Kagome was talking to.

"Mom?" Yusuke looked at her funny.

"I adopted him when his parents were killed." She explained.

"Oh well I still want to know"

"Uhh Yusuke tell her why you're here" Mrs. H came to the rescue.

"Oh yea. I was wondering if you would like to transfer to my school for a bit since your about to fall because of all the time you missed" he said and all the sudden his communicator went off. "Uhh well I need to go." He said and ran away as fast as he could.

Ok well let's get this thing off"

Latter

"Night mom. Oh will you take Shippou to school tomorrow for me?"

"Ok Sweetie"

Dream:

She was in a peace full place. A Women walked up to her and four people fallowed her.

"Ah Kagome nice to see you."

"You're.."

"Yes I am Midoriko. These are the guardians of the jewel and we all would like to give you a gift."

"A gift of what?" Kagome asked.

"A new life. When you awaken you shall be changed don't worry though for the jewel will bind it's self to you as you become the fifth guardian. Now wake the world is at you finger tips"

And the dream slowly faded. A loud buzzing sound woke her and she sat up and placed Shippou between the sheets. She walked into her bathroom and went to get her toothbrush when she looked in the mirror..

Hi this is YuInu cross pairs can be voted on just tell me what you want.review and tell me who ya want.

Peace be


	2. First day blues

Last time on Sad times come

She walked into her bathroom and went to get her toothbrush when she looked in the mirror…

Now on with the show.

First day blues 

And saw something that almost made her faint in shock. "Midoriko this is what you call a gift? Well I guess I don't want to get on your bad side." Kagome mumbled to her self. She looked for the jewel but she couldn't find it but were the necklace was the jewel was half imbedded into her neck. She surveyed her self. She noticed that she had two small triangular ears on top of her head; her hair was now silver and had blue streaks it went down to her knees. She also saw a long tail that was also striped. She looked at hands to see long talon like nails that were a silver color, she had those, and blue lines around her wrist and ankles. She looked at her face and saw two lines that were also blue and her eyes were silver with a fierce gleam. A backwards crescent moon with symbols all around it was also there.

"Mum what happened to you? You look different." Shippou came in rubbing his eyes.

"Uhh some one gave me a gift and I guess this is it." She said to her kit.

"Oh well do I have to go to school today still?" he asked with "the pout" on his cute little face.

"Yes. Oh crap." Kagome said slapping her forehead. She felt a tingle and when she looked down she looked normal but she didn't fell normal. Her senses were still so sharp.

A doorbell broke her out of her thoughts and she hurriedly put on her new uniform.

When she got down, she saw Yusuke and a friend with him.

"Hey Kag. What you do to your hair?" He asked when he saw her giving her a hug.

"Nothing really it's just different. So why did you run of the other day?" She asked. A question for a question.

"Oh I had to help a friend with some one who came to visit. So you still didn't tell me how you broke your arm." Yusuke said as he made a small signal to his friend.

"Uhh well I ah. Who's your friend?"

"Don't change the subject onna." the friend said.

"Uh don't mind him he's Hiei. Now tell me how you hurt your arm." He said stepping closer to her. To his surprise, she didn't move away.

"I fell down the well getting the cat. Happy?" 'Well at least it's almost true.' She thought to her self. She let her miko powers free to see if Yusuke's friend was trust worthy. "A youkia!" she yelled in surprise.

"What did you say onna?" Hiei said stepping closer. How did she know that I'm a youkia? He probed her mind and found he couldn't get in. He would tell Yusuke latter.

"Noting. I said we need to get going. Shippou be good at school and remember what I told you."

"Yes mother. Will nana be taking me?"

"Yes dear now be GOOD." She bent down and kissed his forehead.

She ran out and started towards the stairs when a red blur ran into her. She could sense yet another youkia and she drew on her energy and made a bow and arrow. "What is your business here youkia?" She must have forgotten Yusuke was there when she dropped her shield and made the arrow.

"uh... I'm with "

"He's my friend. Don't hurt him he's the kind of person that wouldn't hurt a fly if he didn't have to." Yusuke said strolling up to her. Only then did he see the arrow made of pure energy. A small glowing at her neck caught his attention.

Kagome realized he saw the jewel and her weapons dropped and she grasped the visible part of it. "What?" she asked.

""What's imbedded in your neck and how did you do that?" He was now rambling.

"None of your business. Who is this Youkia and what dose he want?"

"My name fair lady is Shuichi Minamnio or Kurama." He did a small bow and tried to grab her hand but it was burned.

"That's nice but why are you here?"

"My friend Yusuke asked me and Hiei to come with him to his cousins." Kurama told her he now backed away.

"Why are you involved with Youkia Yusuke?" Kagome asked once again raising her bow.

"It's my business though I would like to know the same." Yusuke said as he saw a small fluff ball through him self on Kagome.

"Mommy, what are youkia doing here do I need to get Kiarra?" Shippou asked.

"No sweetie I need you to get ready for school and go back inside mommy will handle this though if things get out of hand call Uncle ok?"

"Yes mum." And the small one went back inside.

"Was that a kitsune Kit?" Kurama asked when he saw the fur ball leave.

"Yes that is and don't call him a fur ball."

"How did you. Oh your not all you seem." His own Kitsune curiosity getting to him. She was a puzzle and he liked puzzles.

"We need to go to school I might talk to you later." Kagome said as she jumped down the steps.

At school

Kagome sat quietly in the back away from Kurama and Yusuke. A note made it's way to her from them and she saw that Kurama had a fan club. She thought of Yusuke's friend Hiei his attitude reminded her so much of Inuyasha that it wasn't funny.

Note:

Kagome what happened today?

What I saw no human could do and the fact that you have something imbedded in your neck is something else. What is going on?

Yusuke.

She wrote back to him and it went something like:

That is none of your concern. This morning was a show of my miko powers and I will NOT tell you of what is imbedded in my neck that is something tha ti can not tell anyone unless they ether find out of it and or they already now what it is.

Leave me be on this subject or you willk regert it sorry cousin though you are my favorit I can not tell you it would endanger you even more so.

Kagome

P.s do not write me again.

She had the note passed up to them when the teacher went to pick up the note…

Hee that is mean of me though I don't care I'm being mean and if I don't get a review you wont know what happens next. So far it is a Hiei Kag so if you have any pref. tell me now before it is too late. Also tell me what type of youkia kagome is and get a cookie

Peace and out.


	3. note to you read this trust me

Hi, this is a note.

Sorry I just have to keep you on the edge I still have to get some votes on who can go out with kag so vote so far for type of demon.

Fire, Kitsune (more than one), Dog demon,

Hiei Kag 4

Kurama kag 1

Kag Kur Hiei 1

The Note and The Office

The teacher went too reach for the note when some one walked in with a note for someone to come to the office.

"Kagome you are to report to the office."

Kagome got up and blushed because it was so soon and she was to go to the office.

At the office.

At first, she was so scared which hadn't happened in so long but she sensed some one she had know long ago.

"Ah Kagome how is my favorite sister?" Sesshomaru said as he went over to hug her.

She thought he hadn't lived through the battle.

"Fine but what are you here for?" She was still in shock.

"Is that any way to greet me?"

"Sessho you know that you never liked how I greeted you back then."

They were talking when Yusuke walked in and saw her and a tall guy with long silver hair as well they were talking like old friends. When she finally noticed him, she jumped up and pulled Him with her. She must have forgotten this morning.

"Hey I want you to meet Sesshomaru my adoptive brother. Sessho meet Yusuke my fav cousin."

"Hey I know you you're the…" Yusuke stopped how did she know the lord of Mika? And how was she his adoptive sister. He needed answers now.

"I the what?" Sesshomaru ask daring him to say it because if he did he would have to explain how he knew. He already knew that he was a sprit detective.

"well uhhh".

hehehe

Hi I know that was evil but hey you got more peace be

tell me who and what you want kag to be with and what demon type is she?

Press this button to tell me

1

1

1

1

1

1

1

1

1

1


	4. is it over or isit starting?

Last time:

"Hey I want you to meet Sesshomaru my adoptive brother. Sessho meet Yusuke my fav cousin."

"Hey I know you you're the…" Yusuke stopped how did she know the lord of Mika? And how was she his adoptive sister. He needed answers now.

"I'm the what?" Sesshomaru ask daring him to say it because if he did he would have to explain how he knew. He already knew that he was a sprit detective.

"Well uhhh".

And now on with ze show.

Things almost come out. 

"Well uhhh…" Yusuke could tell the silent challenge. With him being the king of Mika, he should know already that he is a sprite detective. Damn so, if he said that he was the king he would have to answer some questions. Maybe if he mumbled to were she couldn't hear it but he could that would work. Right? Oh well she's looking at me funny so I guess I have to answer soon. "YourtheKingofMika" He said really fast and quietly.

"What how do you know that!" Kagome almost yelled but the bell range and saved him.

"Saved by the bell." Was all he said before he bolted.

"I got to go Kagome but can I come by later to see the graves?" Sesshomaru asked her as she looked at her schedule.

"Yes it was good to see you. I need to find a certain cousin and beat some information out of him." She gave him a hug and hurried to P.E or pink elephant.

Yusuke Pov.

He ran as fast as he could from her when he figured out she heard him. 'I'll be safe in P.E. were sparring but she can't have that class right? When he got the he tried to find Kurama and tell him what had happened.

When he found him, he started to ramble on.

"Kagome's adoptive brother is the King of Mika."

"What! There is only one person adoptive in that family and that was over 500 years ago." Kurama said in a whisper. He noticed that Yusuke was breathing pretty hard. "Uhh Yusuke what's wrong?"

"I had to run for my life that's what. Gods my cousin can yell pretty loud! Ahh shit there she is I thought I was safe. I guess I'll skip because I don't want to be any were near her."

But as fate would have it, the coach saw him and made him fight first.

Kag pov in the dressing room.

Kagome looked at the uniform for P.E. with disgust. Who ever made it was a perv. The shirt was the length of a sports bra. And the shorts were about the length of a bathing suit. 'Great. Now everyone can see almost all my scars and the jewel. How am I going to explain some of the newer ones?' she thought as she put the shirt on.

One of the other girls looked over and saw the large starburst on her back and the place were the centipede lady bit her.

"Hi I'm Kai. I was wondering were you got those?" Kagome turned around and looked at the girl.

"That's none of your business just leave me alone." And with that, she walked out into the gym and saw Yusuke, Kurama, and the fire demon Hiei.

Yusuke was fighting some one and the coach came over and talked to her.

"Are you sure that you want to fight him? He's the biggest punk here no ones beat him yet."

"Yea he won't hurt his cousin to bad." As she said that Yusuke won and all the floors were people were, fighting looked at the guy he fought. Let's just say owwie.

"So who do I fight next?" He said walking up to the coach.

"You fight Kagome."

"What I can't fight a girl!" He practically yelled.

"Sure ya can I promise I wont hurt you to bad." Kagome said as she walked to the mat.

"Fine but if I hurt you I don't want to hear anything about it."

With a bow they started. (I.e. I'm in karate but I can't write a fight seen well.).

"Hey I wanted to know how did you know Sesshomaru is the king of Mika?" She asked as she tried to throw a punch.

"From my boss. How are you his adoptive sister?" He tried to dunk but got a sharp blow.

"A question for a question. Ok I know him from my ex fiancé."

"Ex fiancé? When were you engaged?" He tried to hit her but missed by a mile.

"Three months ago." Bingo another hit.

"To who and what made you break up?"

"None of your business and we didn't break up he was killed." Kagome got a head shoot. By now, every one was looking at them and they could barely keep up. The blows were coming faster.

"Killed by who?" Yusuke asked. He flipped her and he saw the sun burst. It was still pink like it was fresh. "Kagome were you get this?"

"None ya." And she shoved him off and pinned him. She tapped into a little of her new Youkia.

"Winner" the coach walked over and held her hand up.

Yusuke pov.

Yusuke jumped up and walked over to the others.

"Well that's a change. I wonder how she beat you?" Kurama said as he came over sporting a bloody lip.

"That's nothing. She had a fiancé and now he's dead but the thing is he knew the King of Mika."

"Hn that's nothing. How could she beat you? She's a human and you have youkia blood?" Hiei the ever cheerful stated.

"I don't know but we need to talk to the toddler." With that he pulled out his communicator and Called up Botan.

The portal opened and they stepped through. The toddler sat there with the large pile of work when George put more on the stack.

"What do you want can't you see I'm busy."

"I need to see what all you have on my cousin Kagome Higurashri."

"Well let's see." A large video popped up and her file popped up. A very long list fallowed. "Kagome Higurashri a reincarnation of Kikio the guardian of the shikon no tama 500 years ago. Died 550 years ago but was brought to life when a witch stole half of Kagome's soul and put it into a clay body. The present guardian and was recently made a guardian sprit of the jewel and for the past year had had a long list an illnesses. She is a miko and she humm she is adopted into the royal family of the west. It also says that she was to be married to Inuyasha Inutoshu the Half brother of the king. A honyou that died 500 years and two months ago to be exact. She defeated Nuraku a youkia that was bringing lots of trouble. Her adoptive son is Shippou, which means the 7treasures, and well it goes on and on. High sprit awareness and is higher and more powerful than Yusuke. Oh, it also says here she was turned into a Youkia when she was made the guardian sprit. A cross of Inu, kitsune, and fire demons."

"Wow she's like a super youkia but how dose she know all them when they died over 500 years ago and what is the shikon no tama?" Yusuke asked he was starting to think that is what's in beaded in her neck.

And so the tale was told to them the whole thing as he had heard it.

"Well it starts 550 years ago when a priestess named Kikio……(i.e very very lazy)and 50 years latter a mysterious girl showed up and freed him after that they battled until a necklace that every time she said a certain command word the honyou would as you say eat dirt."

"Wait what was the word?" Yusuke asked. One time when he called, she was yelling at some one and it ended with a bang after she yelled sit.

"I think it was Sit."

"Aw shit. Anyway go on."

Skip to after battle.

"After the fight it was said there were only three survivors, the girl , the now king , and the prince of the wolf pack. They have a record of the wounds each received written by the prince him self. "

"What happed to the girl?"

"She broke her arm and had a large burn on her left leg and a starburst on her back."

Yusuke jumped up and he ran out a portal to Kagome's house.

Kagome's house.

Kagome sat inside waiting for Sesshomaru to arrive so they could go see the graves. Shippou was asleep in her lap and was holding on to her hair as if it was the only thing holding him to this world. A portal opened in her living room and a large group of people came out. As they came out Sessho arrived.

"Kagome who else is coming?" Sessho asked.

Kagome ran her hand over her forehead and hid her youkia as the first came through. It was Yusuke.

"Kagome Higurashri tell me you don't know a Inuyasha Inutoshu. Please tell me you don't." he said as he picked her up and Shippou fell. He held her to eye level and looked into her silver eyes.

"What how did you go through a portal?" Kagome asked as she saw more people come out. The red head and a girl with blue hair came first.

"YUSUKE put that poor girl down." The blue haired one yelled she reached behind her and grabbed her oar and bashed him on his head. But it didn't phase him Shippou was throwing fox fire or trying to Sesshomaru picked him up and handed him to Mrs. H and he pulled Yusuke off.

"Don't touch her." he said as he threw him into wall as he caught a shocked Kagome.

"Lord Sesshomaru I wish to apologize for his actions." The blue hair one said as she bowed low.

" Sessho how … how dose he know? I only told mom, Souta and gramps. How dose he know about my Inuyasha?" She said as she cried into his shirt.

Yusuke picked him self up and went to hit him for throwing him. He needed to know. He needed to know it wasn't his Kagome the sweet caring Kagome who went throw all that. That it wasn't her who almost died more times than he did. That she had been safe at home when she was sick. But Hiei stopped him and held him back and he heard what he didn't want to..

" Sessho how … how dose he know? I only told mom, Souta and gramps. How dose he know about my Inuyasha?". He dropped down and he looked at his hands. He had made her cry. Not just, cry sob and sob. HE felt like dirt. He had made her cry by wanting something selfish and he scared her he..

'Don't worry it was about to happen anyway.' Hiei said into his mind. Wow, he was actually being nice.

'hn. Don't think it will happen again human.'

Hi ya so how's things been? I need to know who gets all Kags attention. Oh, I have another thought.

Inuyasha coming back and them falling in love again.

Hiei kag.

Kurama Kag

Kurama Hiei Kag.

Sorry it took so long but well… I made it as long as I could so it would tie you over. Enjoy.

Ja ne ( right?)

Peace be and blessed be the heavenly sky.


	5. heheh sorry

I am sorry that I have not updated. My mother has keep me off the computer so I have had almost no contact with it at all. You will have to wait until after august 19th so sorry about this I realy am.

Peace be.

Luna


	6. tears of a forgoten past

All right people…..

The tears of a forgotten past.

Kagome held her head to Sesshomarus shoulder it was quickly becoming wet with tears. Not even looking back at the dis-hearted back at Yusuke she cried… her past had been told to someone she didn't want to know it…they knew about her….her Inuyasha…. Who would tell them… she didn't think anyone that knew would do such a thing right? I mean Sesshomaru had a sick sense of humor at times but not like this.. he wouldn't hurt her like that would he.. carefully she moved her head away and looked at the ground not knowing what else to do a gaping whole stood were her heart was as the memories of the resent past were surfacing in her mind reliving them selves as they begain the slow time line that built her life..

ok I am soo sorry it is short were moveing and well… you know but this should welt your apitie for a bit… still the votes will still be taken I am debating as I type if I should use the plot twister I have up in my brain..

Till then Ja- ne

Luna……


	7. The road to recovery

Ok…so far it is a Kag-hiei high vote... you still have time to vote but…. YOU CAN ONLY VOTE ON ONE PAIR… ok…sorry but on with the small chapter…because I don't have much time to type...

The road to recovery 

The memories swam through her as they surfaced the pain they brought caused her to close her eye's

"No… they are gone…it wasn't my fault…no, no, no" she fell to the ground and began to rock back and forth whispering to her self as the current of the memories threatened to drag her down with them. "They died because of Naraku," a flash of Sango smiling at her then the smile turned to a smirk and then a cold harsh laugh as it turned into the baboon pelt.

"Kagome…Kagome are you ok?" a reluctant Yusuke asked as he watched her rocking whispering. " Kagome…"

"She is lost….inside her self, the best thing to do is to leave her be" Sesshomaru commented in his cold voice…it brought a chill to the room.

"We have to help her" Yusuke shouted.

"We cant detective besides it was you who caused her to go throught this let her finish what you started." He walked away Shippo looked to his mother and sniffled and walked with him soon it was only the S.p.d's watching her.

"She has started on the road to recovery… now she is the only one who can walk that path.." Kurama looked down at Kagome who turned her head to the side as if she was confused . "We should leave…so she can….er-heal"he walked out the along with Hiei who cast on last look at the whispering girl before walking out.

Ok that is all I have for now…-cringes and doges the daggers thrown at her- What? I cant help it I don't have enough time to write… I will update asap..

Till then

Peace and Monkey's


End file.
